Stuck!
by ilovetvalot
Summary: What happens when Jennifer Jareau is trapped in a tight spot? As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds!


Author's Note: Thank you to Tonnie for helping with this one shot! I really had a good time writing it. Enjoy! And, please drop me a review. They make me happy! Let's me know people are reading! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

"Stuck!"

It was after ten o'clock at night in the office of the Behavioral Analysis Unit and JJ Jareau was tired. Exhausted, in point of fact. And, to beat all, she still had at least an hour of work still ahead of her. Scanning the documents that had just come off her printer, JJ scowled as she noticed the discoloration of the pages. Angrily, she tossed the useless papers onto her desk, muttering to herself that she didn't have time for this. Now, she'd have to locate a toner cartridge in that black hole of a supply closet and reprint the entire damn report for every member of the BAU team. Make that two more hours of work, she thought to herself.

Stomping to the supply closet, located to the right of the bullpen, Jennifer realized she wasn't alone on the floor. Inside the small closet, she heard the angry mutters of Special Agent David Rossi and he was NOT a happy man. Throwing open the door to the storage room, JJ stepped quickly inside.

Looking up from the shelf he was savagely tearing apart in a futile attempt to locate the little notebooks that twit of a BAU secretary had sworn she'd ordered, David Rossi was shocked to see the ruefully smiling face of Agent Jennifer Jareau.

"Now, what did that shelf ever do to you, Rossi?" asked Jennifer, shaking her head and trying not to laugh.

"It's holding out on me. I need my steno pads…can't function without 'em. According to a source in our office, it's because of my anal retentive tendencies," David replied with a grim smile.

"Now, that," she said, reaching around him, "I can actually help you find," she said pulling one out for him from behind a stack of empty file folders. "My toner cartridge on the other hand," she said, looking balefully around, "may be a lost cause."

"Ha! Now those I saw! Rossi said, taking a step into Jennifer's personal space to reach a shelf well above her head.

Jennifer inhaled quickly as she felt Rossi's body brush against hers. She'd been fighting a growing attraction to the much older man for weeks, months even. And, there were times, she could swear the attraction was mutual. She'd caught him more than once, staring at her with what she'd thought was a look of longing. However, she'd always put it down to wishful thinking. But, now, standing so close to the magnetic man, she again felt the stirring of deep, unwavering longing.

"Ah, here, it is," he said, handing the cartridge to her. "What are you doing here so late, anyway?"

"Evidently, I don't have a life," JJ murmured.

"That makes two of us, then," Rossi said, still standing close, staring down into her bottomless blue eyes. Taking a step back, Rossi gave himself a mental shake. He had to cut himself a break though. He was positive he couldn't have been the first man to almost get lost in those penetrating blue eyes of hers.

"Honestly, I'm trying to get the information packets together for the briefing tomorrow morning. At the rate I'm going though, our morning meeting may occur after lunch," she laughed.

"Do you need help?" he offered.

Shocked, JJ fumbled for an answer. "No, no, of course not! I'd never expect you to- I mean…no, I'm good."

Seeing her discomfort, Rossi put a gentle hand on her arm, "You're tired, Jennifer. Perhaps, you should go on home. We can push the meeting until the early afternoon. It isn't a pressing case."

"No, I'm on a roll," she grinned, blowing her hair out of her face. "I've pulled many a late night before and I'm sure this one won't be my last," she said turning to the door and reaching for the knob.

Twisting, JJ pushed against the door. "What the-," JJ said, pushing harder against the wood.

"What's the matter?" asked Rossi, coming to stand at her shoulder.

"I can't get it open," said Jennifer, growing agitated.

"Let me try," offered Rossi, reaching around to cover her hand on the knob.

Fruitlessly, both individuals in the small closet leaned their collective weight against the knob and door.

"Move, Jennifer," Rossi ordered quietly.

Doing as directed, she watched as Rossi firmly applied the pressure of his body weight against the heavy wood, nothing happening.

Taking a step back to glare at the wooden door, Rossi uttered four chilling words, "I think we're stuck."

Flushing, Jennifer stepped back in front of the older profiler, saying loudly, "Oh, the hell we are! I don't get stuck in little rooms with no windows! No! Not happening!"

"Is this the closet Reid got stuck in last week and it took maintenance three hours to get him out?" Rossi asked softly.

Looking at him in horror, JJ gasped.

Watching her face, David murmured, "And, there's my answer."

Turning back to the door, Jennifer pushed violently on the knob, chanting, "No, no, no, no, no!"

Seeing her obvious panic, David reached both arms around the small woman to still her frantic hands. "Jennifer, calm down," he stated evenly, holding her hands firmly against the knob.

Not even the electrifying feel of David's hands on any part of her body could still the panic flowing through Jennifer's body though. Turning around sharply, she collided with Rossi's wide, muscular chest.

"Get. It. Open." JJ ordered, jerking her head toward the wooden door.

Without conscious thought, David wrapped steadying, supportive arms around Jennifer's frame. Feeling the tremors run through her body as the young woman in front of him waged a battle for internal control, David replied calmly, "Jennifer, you tried to open the door. I tried to open the door. WE tried to open the door, honey. The door is officially stuck until someone lets us out."

The great David Rossi actually cringed when he saw the look of abject terror cross the beautiful media analyst's face at his words. Recovering quickly, however, she took a step forward and leaned directly into his face, biting out, "Then break it DOWN, David! I want OUT of here! NOW!!"

"That much is obvious, Jennifer. But, that," he said biting back a grin and nodding to the door behind her, "is a six inch thick oak door. There is absolutely nothing in this closet that's going to put a dent in it. We'll have to wait this out."

Eyes widening in alarm, she spat, "The hell I will!" as she turned to resume her assault on the door.

Again, wrapping his strong arms around her, this time he pulled her back against his chest. Holding her tightly to him, he whispered into her ear, "Enough, Jennifer. That's enough. Take some deep breaths. In approximately eight hours, people will begin arriving for the day. We'll get out then, not before."

"Cell phone!" JJ shouted, ignoring his comments. "Do you have your cell phone? We'll just call for help!"

"No, Jennifer, I don't have my phone," Rossi informed her calmly.

"Why the hell not!?" she said, turning in his arms, to smack him on the shoulder.

"Ouch! Why don't you have YOUR cell phone, woman!? Mine is on my desk. I wasn't exactly planning on spending the night in the closet either," Rossi shouted, rubbing the sting in his shoulder.

"You're the man, damn it! You're the one that's supposed to be prepared!" shouted JJ.

"That's a stereotype! And, usually it refers to condoms which I DO happen to have in my wallet," David said defensively. "Somehow, though, I don't think those will help me right now, will they?"

Before she thought about her words, JJ had spoke. "Not with that attitude, they won't!"

Shocked and pleasantly surprised by her, Rossi grinned, saying, "Excuse me?"

Flustered, JJ mumbled, "Oh, shut up! Don't confuse me right now! I'm a little busy over here having a panic attack!"

"I'm not blind," Rossi said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm does not agree with you," JJ informed him haughtily.

"Neither does being punched by an out of control analyst," Rossi tossed back.

"I'm NOT out of control. YET!" she said, glaring up into his darkly handsome face.

At her adorably belligerent look, David Rossi did the only thing a man such as himself could do. Closing the short distance between there mouths, he silenced her in the most highly effective and enjoyable way he knew how.

JJ saw his mouth coming. Gasping in shock a second before his lips touched hers, she gave him the perfect opportunity to control the kiss. Sliding his tongue against hers, David Rossi knew he'd never tasted anything as sweet or unforgettable as Jennifer Rossi. It was intoxicating, and the man in him knew that he'd found his soul mate as he melded her lips to his. David leaned back against the wall behind his back, pulling her body closer, noticing absently that she was a perfect fit. When the need for oxygen overwhelmed them both, David pulled slightly away.

Leaning heavily against his hard body, JJ opened wide blue eyes to stare up at him, asking in a small, shocked voice, "What the hell was that? What the hell are we doing?"

Not giving her time to think, Rossi murmured, "Enjoying myself while distracting you," as his warm lips descended once again. As soon as the mouths met, JJ lost herself. Simply forgot everything but the feel of his mouth sipping at hers. The feel of his tongue as it dueled with her own. The sensation of his hands sliding down her back to cup her bottom, lifting her into him. Surprisingly, she enjoyed having control taken from her by this man. Jennifer Jareau losing control…now that was a rarity, she thought to herself. But, she really couldn't expect anything less from the self-confident David Rossi.

As Jennifer settled more deeply against his body, she couldn't help noticing the obvious changes that were taking place in both of them. Bracing her hands on his chest, she pushed back slightly, raising her eyes to meet his. "We need to slow down," she whispered.

"Maybe. But I certainly don't want to, Jennifer. I've wanted to do exactly what I did since the first moment your hand touched mine in Hotch's office all those months ago," David confessed quietly.

This time it was Jennifer's turn to whisper a shocked, "Excuse me?"

Tightening his hands on her small waist, David gazed deeply into her cool blue eyes, "You heard me, Jennifer."

"No, no, I must have misheard you. Because it sounded like you just told me that you felt something beyond professional interest in me," she said stubbornly.

"The past half hour hasn't convinced you of that?" David asked, eyes flashing. Pulling her fractionally closer, he whispered, "Maybe I need to work on my technique."

"Your technique is fine," JJ said nervously. "I just- I mean I thought-," JJ said, searching for words.

"You thought what, Jennifer?" Rossi asked, with a gentle smile.

"I thought it was just a fluke," JJ finally stammered out.

"No, Jennifer. No fluke," he said patiently. Not unless you want it to be one," he added.

"I don't," she said quickly. "I mean, I wouldn't mind exploring the possibility of -," JJ began.

"An us?" David asked.

Nodding, JJ confirmed, " An us. But, it could get complicated, David. Really complicated."

"I find complicated interesting. Anything worth having usually is, at least in part, complicated. Complicated doesn't mean impossible, Jennifer. It means hard work and effort. I'm willing. Are you?" he asked, narrowing an eye at her.

Smiling, she said, "I am. Provided we ever get out of here, that is."

"In the spirit of full disclosure, I guess I should tell you that I lied," David said, grinning and pulling out his cell phone from the inside pocket of his jacket.

Gaping at him, she stared at the cell phone he held in his hand.

Smiling at the priceless look on her face, Dave said in a soft, gentle voice, "Sweetheart, I just couldn't pass up this opportunity."

Smacking him on the arm again, Jennifer grinned with satisfaction at his yelp of pain.

"Make the phone call, David Rossi! Then, you're taking me home!" JJ said with a smile, stepping forward to place a tender kiss on his cheek.

Knowing he'd been forgiven for his small white lie, David grinned at her, saying only, "Yes, ma'am."


End file.
